Wat een dag
|year = 1961 |position = 10th |points = 6 |previous = "Wat een geluk" |next = "Katinka"}}"Wat een dag" (English: What a day) was the Danish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1961 in Cannes, performed by Greetje Kauffeld. It finished in joint 10th place with 6 points with the entries from Monaco and from Finland. Lyrics Dutch= Samen in de klas, soms droeg hij m’n tas Later ‘ns een dag naar zee Niks bijzonders, maar als u eens wist Wat hij sinds vandaag is voor mij U hebt geen idee Wat een dag, wat een dag Echt een dag waarop alles gaat Waarop alles wat eerst een droom heeft geleken In werk’lijkheid bestaat Wat een dag, wat een dag Echt een dag waarop alles lukt Ik heb ongestraft zelfs in ‘t park Aan de overkant bloemetjes geplukt Zingend loop ik door de straat Hé, ouwe buur, kijk niet zo zuur ‘k Doe toch geen kwaad ‘k Ben alleen waanzinnig blij Trek je vooral niets aan van mij Wat een dag, wat een dag Mensen, mag ik dan alsjeblieft Deze dag ‘ns verdoen met doldwaze dingen? Ik ben toch zo verliefd Wat een dag, wat een dag Echt een dag waarop alles gaat Waarop alles wat eerst een droom heeft geleken In werk’lijkheid bestaat Wat een dag, wat een dag Echt een dag waarop alles lukt Ik heb ongestraft zelfs in ‘t park Aan de overkant bloemetjes geplukt Zingend loop ik door de straat Hé, ouwe buur, kijk niet zo zuur ‘k Doe toch geen kwaad ‘k Ben alleen waanzinnig blij Trek je vooral niets aan van mij Wat een dag, wat een dag Mensen mag ik dan alsjeblieft Deze dag ‘ns verdoen met doldwaze dingen? Ik ben toch zo verliefd Zo verliefd, heel gewoon als een dwaas verliefd |-| Translation= Together in the classroom, sometimes he carried my bag Later on, a day to the seaside Nothing special, but if you just knew What he means to me after today You have no idea What a day, what a day Really a day when everything can be done When everything which at first seemed a dream Exists in reality What a day, what a day Really a day when everything succeeds I have even picked some flowers unpunished In the park across the street I’m walking in the street, singing Hey, old neighbour, don’t look so sour I do no harm I’m only madly happy Just don’t bother about me What a day, what a day People, can I please Waste this day and do crazy stuff? I’m so in love What a day, what a day Really a day when everything can be done When everything which at first seemed a dream Exists in reality What a day, what a day Really a day when everything succeeds I have even picked some flowers unpunishedv In the park across the street I’m walking in the street, singing Hey, old neighbour, don’t look so sour I do no harm I’m only madly happy Just don’t bother about me What a day, what a day People, can I please Waste this day and do crazy stuff? I’m so in love So in love, quite simply like a fool in love Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1961 Category:The Netherlands in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Dutch